


Sky of Gold

by lferion



Category: Drujienna's Harp - Ellen Kindt McKenzie
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turning of an age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge 'Music'. Original post [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/318897.html)

Far from the Malimound, the ocean curled and sighed against the sand of the beach, waves crashing with a rhythmic hiss, and the wind whispered and sang in the stiff salt grass. Drude was talking to the sheep. Lalaros dreamed with open eyes in the wide-windowed back room of the hut. Dradredridrodrude sat on a rock and watched the far horizon where grey-purple sea met grey-purple sky. Out here on the edge of the world, the very black of the high purple was very nearly a gentle thing, not the screaming, terrible thing it was in T'Pahl. The Hephara turned, and this time, there was music in it: the air vibrated with plucked strings, keening notes, glissandos that stitched lines of impossible light across sky and earth and ocean, leaving a dazzling darkness behind, shattered blueness. Wild music, fierce and unfettered, breaking and reshaping the very fabric of the world. 

Drujienna was playing the end of the second thousand, the cobalt years of grief, bringing in the amber years of gold. They had done it, the children and the ones re-born, and he had lived to hear what he had only dared hope for, to see music change the sky.


End file.
